Et tous nos meilleurs voeux
by Chipuliara
Summary: 31 décembre, 221b Baker Street. Sherlock, les cadeaux, les célébrations... c'est pas son truc. John le sait. Ou alors faudrait-il qu'il y ai quelque chose de très, très spécial. Et John n'a rien de spécial, tout le monde sait ça... OS, slash, fluff, JOHNLOCK. Bonne année !


**Disclaimer** : "Sherlock" n'est en aucun cas ma propriété !

**Paring** : Johnlock.

**Note** : BONNE ANNÉE ! Vous allez rire (...), c'était prévu que je poste cet OS l'année dernière. Mais, héhé... je ne l'avais pas fini xD Enfin, comme ça j'ai quelque chose à poster pour la nouvelle année 2014 ! :)

C'est plutôt court, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy ;)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Et tous nos meilleurs vœux .**

John leva la main, lâchant du même coup le revers de son manteau qui le protégeait de la pluie. Le taxi hélé se rangea devant lui et le médecin entendit le son caractéristique du coffre qui se déverrouille. Il alla l'ouvrir, pesta lorsque sa valise éclaboussa son pantalon en tombant dans une flaque à la descente du trottoir. Il la rangea avec précipitation et alla se laisser tomber sur la banquette arrière, il souffla.

-Temps de chien, pas vrai ? Fit la voix du conducteur devant lui.

-A qui le dites-vous… Soupira-t-il. Baker Street, s'il-vous-plait, au 221.

La voiture démarra et John laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier de cuir, ferma les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus, ne désirait qu'une chose : s'affaler dans son canapé, et y comater longuement. Non, pas dormir, juste… ne rien faire. Durant son séjour il n'avait pas arrêté de manger, de boire, de manger, et de boire encore. Il voulait digérer. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Et peu importait si Sherlock avait prévu quelque chose. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent malgré lui. Et si Sherlock avait prévu quelque chose… ? Quoi que, c'aurait été étonnant. Son ami ne devait pas voir l'intérêt de ce genre de célébrations. John ferait du thé, ne mangerait pas et se coucherait tôt. Il referma les yeux et se détendit un peu. Après tout, l'année suivante n'avait pas besoin de lui pour arriver.

_-Bonne année, John ! Fête ça bien, je t'appelle bientôt !_

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du médecin. C'avait été les derniers mots que sa sœur lui avait crié sur le quai de la gare. _Fête ça bien_. Bien sûr… Non, il allait s'en tenir à son plan de départ comater, digérer et dormir tôt. Harry non plus n'avait pas intérêt à faire d'excès. Elle les avait suivit au cola tout au long des repas. Clara serait là pour s'assurer que ça continue ainsi. Clara avait été pleine de tendresse, tout le temps qu'il l'avait vu. Elle devait être heureuse, de nouveau. _C'est grâce à toi, qu'elle m'est revenue_, lui avait-elle dit. John en doutait. Il savait que la cure d'Harry lui ferait se rendre compte que quitter la jeune femme avait été une erreur monumentale. Mais cette cure, ce relent d'espoir, cette reprise de conscience, John pensait bien ne pas en être la cause. A moins que de ne plus voir son frère l'avait à ce point fait réfléchir, mais surement devait-ce être l'absence de l'être aimé. L'absence était quelque chose qui pouvait changer n'importe qui. N'importe qui.

John bailla doucement. Il était décidément exténué. Il espéra que Sherlock ne le fatigue pas plus à son retour. Que Lestrade ne lui ait rien confié qui requerrait son aide. Qu'il n'était pas occupé à tirer dans le mur. Et surtout – Dieu lui vienne en aide – qu'il ne soit pas vexé, exaspéré, ennuyé, ou d'une simple mauvaise humeur. John détestait le Sherlock de mauvaise humeur. Tout lui retombait toujours dessus. Et il y avait des jours où John n'avait pas la force. Ce soir était un de ceux-là. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que John se souvint qu'il avait coupé son téléphone. Lorsque la veille de Noël, au matin, à peine descendu du train qui l'avait amené chez sa sœur, John s'était retrouvé avec trois textos de Sherlock, il avait décidé que se serait le plus sage. Il mit la main dans sa poche et réactiva l'appareil. Il espéra tout de même un instant qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave. Trente-sept SMS de Sherlock, trois appels de Mycroft – sans messages. Il souffla. Mais deux appels en absence de Mrs Hudson le firent légèrement paniquer. Il appela sa messagerie presqu'avec précipitation. Le premier message débordait d'appréhension.

_-Oh John ! C'est Mrs Hudson. Je sais que vous êtes en vacances, et ça m'embête beaucoup de vous ennuyer avec ça, mais c'est Sherlock ! La porte de votre appartement est verrouillée mais je ne l'ai pas vu sortir, et il n'y a aucun bruit ! Oh, oui, je sais bien qu'il pourrait dormir mais… Enfin, John, nous savons tous deux qu'il ne s'enferme jamais ! Je… Attendez… Qu'est-ce que c'est ! Oh John, c'est tellement plus simple lorsque vous êtes là ! J'ai l'impress-_

Et ça coupa. John avait les yeux écarquillés, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il ne parvint pas à décoller son portable de son oreille, dans sa tête se déroulait toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Dieu qu'elles étaient nombreuses lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sherlock… L'enregistrement suivant enchaîna. Le ton était beaucoup plus calme, et John fronça les sourcils.

_-C'est encore moi. Tout va bien, je suis affreusement désolée de vous avoir inquiété. Passez de joyeuses fêtes, et dites bonjour à votre sœur de ma part !_

John souffla. Irrémédiablement soulagé. Pour la peine il rangea son portable sans prendre le temps de lire les textos de Sherlock. Il ferait ça… plus tard. Bien plus tard. Peut-être même qu'il ne le ferait pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui importait, là, maintenant, c'était qu'il se repose, loin de toute nuisance, loin de tout problème. Et surtout – surtout – qu'on arrête de l'angoisser de la sorte. C'était… éreintant. De penser qu'il leur était arrivé malheur… John en était toujours sous le choc. Il souffla, une fois de plus. Vivre avec Sherlock n'était pas de tout repos. Mais le retrouver après une semaine, c'était presqu'un calvaire.

Le taxi se gara et le chauffeur lui fit signe qu'ils étaient arrivés. John le remercia, il le paya, puis récupéra sa valise dans le coffre. A peine l'eut-il refermé que la voiture redémarra et alla tourner au coin de la rue. John ne s'attarda pas à la regarder s'éloigner et ouvrit la porte du 221b. A l'intérieur il faisait chaud et l'air familier de l'appartement le réconforta. Il fut soulagé d'être rentré. Sa valise gouttait sur le sol, il regarda en direction de l'escalier. Il sourit. C'était bon d'être à la maison.

-John ! S'exclama-t-on.

Mrs Hudson vint vers lui, bras ouverts, tablier enfariné. Il l'étreignit chaleureusement, sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonsoir Mrs Hudson, dit-il. J'ai eu vos messages dans le taxi, tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oh, rit-elle. Oui, c'était un mal entendu, il a été un peu déprimé voilà tout !

-Déprimé ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Mais leur logeuse balaya tout ça d'un geste de la main.

-Je fais des petits gâteaux ! S'enjoua-t-elle. Vous en aurez tout chaud demain matin !

-Vous êtes une véritable fée pour nous, sourit John.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, répondit-elle sourire aux lèvres.

Et elle repartit vers sa cuisine, flattée malgré tout. Revigoré, John entreprit de monter sa valise jusqu'à leur salon. La pièce était fidèle à elle-même. Fidèle à Sherlock, en fait. Rien n'avait changé. C'était peut-être un peu moins rangé encore. John ne sut pas s'il en était furieux ou reconnaissant. Il posa sa valise près du mur.

-Sherlock ? Appela-t-il. Je suis rentré.

Nulle réponse. Il ralentit sa respiration, ne bougea plus, dressa l'oreille. Un pas à l'étage, étouffé par le parquet. Il sourit et, enfin, s'autorisa à se débarrasser de son manteau. Il le posa lui et son écharpe sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il y avait des expériences encore tièdes sur la table et John décida qu'il n'ouvrirait pas le frigo. Il prit dans un placard de quoi se faire un thé bien chaud, et posa la bouilloire sur le feu. Du bruit dans l'escalier, Sherlock descendait. Précipitamment. Comme toujours. Il traversa le salon sans passer par la case John.

-Tu es sur une affaire ?

-Malheureusement non.

Il semblait chercher quelque chose, soulevait livre sur livre. John mit de l'eau dans un mug, et du thé dans le tout. Il souriait, parce que Sherlock était Sherlock, qu'il était de nouveau à la maison, et qu'apparemment il pourrait dormir tôt un soir de St Silvestre. Pour la peine, il s'offrit le luxe d'un plateau avec des scones. Des scones un peu secs, mais des scones quand même. Il s'assit sur le canapé. Souffla. Ferma les yeux. Ça faisait un bien fou, de s'arrêter enfin.

John rouvrit un œil. Sherlock paraissait agité. Son ami se demanda un instant si au lieu de chercher quelque chose de précis il ne faisait pas simplement que soulever de la poussière. Et il s'avéra qu'il avait raison. Sherlock ne faisait que s'occuper les mains, il semblait gêné et hésitait visiblement de la marche à suivre. John fronça les sourcils.

-Sherlock ? Fit-il. Ça va ?

-Oui, dit-il en s'arrêtant.

Puis il se ravisa.

-Non. Oui.

Les mots étaient secs mais pas brutaux. C'était comme de la… _timidité_. Les yeux de John se plissèrent. Il ne savait pas s'il trouvait cela mignon ou inquiétant. Il y avait toujours dans son esprit ce paradoxe autour de Sherlock. Lors de la semaine passée, Harry s'en était même amusée. _Laisse-moi deviner_, avait-elle ri, _drôle ou effrayant ? protecteur ou envahissant ?_ Elle avait même ajouté : _vous devez vraiment bien aller ensemble_. John avait rougi, et il avait bafouillé. Tant que même Clara en avait ri. Harry s'était alors étonnée qu'ils ne soient pas plus qu'amis, lorsqu'il le lui avait précisé. A sa façon d'en parler, paraissait-il que la confusion était inévitable, ou presque. John sourit, doucement. Non, il ne pourrait pas. Il n'oserait jamais. Rien que d'aborder le sujet avec Sherlock semblait la plus ardue des tâches. Mais alors se confier… Non. Non, non. Harry maintenait qu'il devait sauter sur le moindre signe. John était d'accord, pour un signe. Mais encore fallait-il que signe il y ait. Et Sherlock était… eh bien, Sherlock était Sherlock.

-John ?

Sherlock se tenait maintenant devant lui et John se demanda quand est-ce qu'il s'était approché. Il tenait dans ses mains jointes un paquet soigneusement emballé. S'il avait eu le regard affûté de son colocataire, il aurait remarqué la couleur assortie au violet de sa chemise, rappel conscient ou plus sûrement inconscient à l'égard qu'il lui portait, mais John n'était pas de ce genre là.

-Joyeux Noël, dit Sherlock. Et, heu… bonne année.

_C'est Noël !_ S'était exclamée Harry lors d'une de leurs multiples conversations à ce propos. _Peut-être bien qu'il a prévu quelque chose pour toi_. John en avait ri. Parce que ce n'était pas le genre de Sherlock. Mais là, tout de suite, il peinait à camoufler son étonnement. Il tendit les mains vers le paquet et il passa entre leurs doigts. Sherlock se mordait les lèvres, et John déballait doucement. Sous le papier, puis sous le carton, il trouva un pull beige en laine d'alpaga. Il sourit.

-Je… Bredouilla Sherlock. Je débute dans ce domaine, alors sans doute qu'il y a des ratés, mais… je…

John releva les yeux vers lui. C'était Sherlock qui l'avait fait. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Et aujourd'hui il rougissait devant lui._ S'il t'offre quelque chose de façon tout à fait adorable, embrasse-le._ Harriet avait sans doute voulu parlé de ce genre de signe. John se leva, passant une main dans les cheveux bruns. Sherlock se tut. John s'approcha de ses lèvres.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Et il l'embrassa. Ce fut le plus doux et le plus tendre des baisers qu'il n'eut jamais donné à quelqu'un. Sous la chaste caresse il sentit Sherlock se tendre, puis se détendre. Il leur fut naturel d'approfondir, et John aurait juré avoir entendu Sherlock soupirer, doucement. A moins que ce ne fut lui. Ils se séparèrent et Sherlock souriait. Un vrai sourire, un beau, un tendre. Pas de calcul, pas de mystère. Juste ce sourire et ces quelques mots qu'ils ne prononcèrent pas.

Au lieu de ça John se nicha au creux du cou de l'homme près de lui et ferma les yeux alors que l'autre refermait ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura Sherlock.

John sourit, doucement. _Moi aussi._ Le cœur au chaud, c'était – pensa-t-il – une merveilleuse façon de terminer l'année. En réalité, la plus merveilleuse de toutes.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et bien sûr vos avis m'intéressent :)

Mais surtout, j'espère que vous avez passé **d'excellentes fêtes !** Un bon réveillon, un joyeux Noël, et que l'année à venir sera pleine de bonne choses ! ^_^

A très vite,  
Chip.


End file.
